


Hair Washing Conundrum

by WarlordChinatsu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Bathtime!, F/F, I swear, Platonic Kidomary bc this ship is literally so precious, You can't convince me otherwise, complete fluff, just adorable babs, nothing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordChinatsu/pseuds/WarlordChinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto still isn't back home and Mary needs to wash her hair... {Platonic KidoMary; Fluff; Done for our snake queen's birthday}</p>
<p>{Cross Posted on ff.net}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Washing Conundrum

The voice was extremely quiet and Kido almost didn't hear it as she turned the knob to turn on the stove burner. She turned halfway around to see the short, cream haired girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hm?" Kido asked, not hearing what she'd said the first time. The girl fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot on the cold tile floor.

"I was wondering if you would help me…" she mumbled; face almost as pink as the ribbons she wore in her hair. Kido stood straight and cocked her head to one side, blinking in confusion.

"What do you need help with?" she inquired, glancing at the microwave clock.  _7:30 pm, it was getting kind of late to be asking favors…_ she thought, carefully untying the back of her apron and pulling it off over her head.

"Well, Seto isn't home yet," Mary stumbled over her words, "a-and, I haven't taken my bath yet… but it's getting really really late." Kido nodded in agreement with that statement, everything seemed to be running slightly behind today—she hadn't even begun dinner until just a few minutes ago. Even so, the Danchou didn't entirely follow the smaller girl's train of thought.

"S-so, I was w-wondering if you could help me wash my hair…" her voice became a mumble as she kept her gaze on the ground and played with a piece of said hair

"That's what you were so nervous over?" she chuckled, causing Mary's face to flush and her to hide in her hair. "Sure, I'll help, go change and set up your bath, I'll be in in a second." She smiled to reassure the poor medusa and then turned back to what she'd been doing. As she hung up her apron, she heard small footsteps making their way quickly down the hall to the bathroom. The Leader couldn't help but laugh as she headed to her room and changed into a short sleeve shirt and shorts—something she was alright with getting possibly soaked.

Mary pulled her swimsuit on as hurriedly as she could and started the water filling the small basin of the tub. She was the only person that a bathtub this size could fit, except maybe Hibiya but he was 'too old for baths'. The medusa smiled slightly, happy that Kido had agreed to help so she didn't have to turn to the other member of the household. That would've been a nightmare for her.

Finally, the water hit the point where she liked and she shut off the faucet, climbing into the warm water and pulling her knees to her chest, letting her hair sit partially in the water and partially on the tiled floor. She was glancing down at her swimsuit and picking at one of the pastel pink ruffles when there was a knock on the door and a slightly husky voice spoke.

"Mary? You decent in there?"

"Yeah! I-I'm covered, Danchou." With that confirmation, the door swung open enough for the tall, green haired girl to slip in and then it was closed behind her. Mary blinked at the outfit change and almost blushed as she realized that it wasn't something Kido would typically wear. She quickly turned her face away so her mass of hair would face the poor volunteer.

Kido worked efficiently and got frustrated very little as she carefully washed each section of Mary's long hair. She was glad for the old t-shirt because she was nearly dripping wet by the third section. It was tiring and she wondered how Seto had the energy to do this after his long day at work.

Without thinking about it, Kido began humming softly and tuned out to what was going on until Mary shifted beneath her hands. She abruptly stopped her humming and looked curiously at the smaller girl's face.

"Hm?" she inquired, "Something wrong?"

"No," Mary replied, shaking her head, "I just thought… I like your humming…" At the end of her comment, she added an innocent smile and Kido felt her cheeks go red.

"A-Ah… Well… t-turn back around so I can work." Mary complied and turned around again; Kido sighed softly and began again, humming and slowly running her fingers through the tangled pieces of hair.

After what seemed like some time, Kido was just finishing the last part of cream colored hair and when it was completed, she carefully stood.

"Alright," she said slightly triumphantly, "All done, Mary." She watched as the small girl shifted carefully to smile up at her.

"Th-Thank you, Danchou."

Kido smiled back and was heading for the door when her hand was grabbed and the smaller girl made a sudden squeaking sound. This set the green haired girl off balance unfortunately though, and she was sent sprawling backwards—into the tub. There was a loud yelping sound and multiple 'sorry's along with splashes and curses as Kido attempted to get up. Of course, this noise wasn't missed by the other member in the house as well as the returning raven-haired boy.

Seto carefully opened the door and wandered inside, surprised when he saw Kano seated on the couch instead of the medusa girl that was known to wait for him to come home. He glanced at his watch—8:00 pm. Where  _was_  Mary? His thought was cut off as Kano looked up—just noticing him—and waved with a smile.

"Ah, Hi Kano…" the black haired boy greeted, "Where's Mary?" Kano laughed at this, thinking that whatever the answer was, was hilarious.

"She's in the bath with Kido," Kano grinned mischievously, choosing his words carefully as to probably confuse his poor brother. As Seto raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask for clarification, there was a loud shouting that arose from down the hallway. The two boys stared at each other for a moment before heading quickly down the hall to see what was going on.

Seto was the first to reach the bathroom and he threw the door open, flying into the room only to be greeted by the silliest looking image he'd ever seen. He laughed and reached forward to help the struggling green haired girl out of the water. She snarled and would've slapped his hand away had she been able to get out herself but she didn't so she reluctantly took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. Seto glanced over at the other girl who was crying and apologizing profusely while trying to cover her reddened face with her hair. Curiosity prodded him to ask what had happened but judging by Kido's less than thrilled expression, he decided it wouldn't be the best idea.

After Kido had stormed out—thoroughly soaked and leaving a trail of water behind her—Seto knelt beside the tub and patted Mary on the head. She looked up at him and mumbled really softly in an apologetic manner.

"Th-There was a spider…"

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: Hello! Sorry This is a day late for Mary's birthday but I completely didn't realize yesterday that it was her birthday. Sorry if this pairing offends anybody but I ship it in a platonic way because it's just so adorable. Either way, off to finish more birthday things for different fandoms.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
